Naruto's banishment and konoha's loss
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto overhears something that breaks his heart, things are revealed and people return? Sit back and read as chaos ensues and people realise too late just what they lost... or rather threw away.


**Chapter 1**

_God I can't believe I had to do that, just to bring him back. _Naruto thought as he walked through the forest of death. Naruto had just been released from the hospital after successfully completing the Sasuke retrieval mission.

_**Kit it couldn't have been avoided. He used the second stage of Orochimaru's curse seal. You had no choice but to use some of your true power. If not you would have died. **_Kyuubi spoke softly as Naruto sat down in a peaceful clearing. He had always enjoyed the forest of death, when he was here he was at peace. It may have had something to do with him being the reincarnation of Gaia (goddess of the earth AN: This will NOT be a fem naruto fic).

_I know Kyuu-kun but now I am left in a difficult position. I can either tell Tsunade-kaa-san about my powers or when Sasuke tells them what I did I can continue to play the fool. I wonna be able to tell someone other than Jiraiya-otoo-san about who I am._ _*Sigh* I'm tired of this Kyuu-kun, I wonna be able to be me without having to look over my shoulder every few minutes. _Naruto spoke the last part with defeat evident in his tone. _I'm sick of everyone taking me for granted and abusing me without being able to defend myself for fear of rejection. Like what that pink haired bitch did. _He thought bitterly.

**Flashback**

Naruto was slowly carrying Sasuke back through to gates of Konoha after he had defeated Sasuke.

_I will keep my promise to Sakura, no matter what. _Naruto thought as he reached the gate where he could see Sakura, Ino and a group of villagers and shinobi waiting for the return of there Uchiha.

"I-I kept my p-promise Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke weakly as he stopped just outside the gate.

What he didn't expect was the 2 slaps that followed his statement.

"What the hell did you do to him you demon?" Sakura asked with venom as both she and Ino glared at him.

"Y-you asked me to b-bring him back, I k-kept my p-promise." He answered her.

"I never asked you to beat him within an inch of his life." Sakura shouted back as she pulled her hand back to slap him again but was stopped when a strong grip latched itself onto her wrist.

"If you touch him one more time you will pull back a bloody stump." The man hissed in a deadly voice that sent shivers down the crowds and girls spines. The crowd had gathered round cheering on the girls as they began to advance and him and kill him in his weakened state.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto whispered as he collapsed. Even with his extreme stamina doing that mission and surviving 2 Chidori's to the chest add to the fact that he had been up for almost a week trying to perfect some seals he had been working on meant that he was running on fumes.

Just before he hit the floor he had been caught by Jiraiya and taken to the hospital as Kakashi, who had just got to the gates, took Sasuke to the hospital as well.

**End Flashback**

_I might as well go see Tsunade-kaa-san. Hope she doesn't go nuts when she finds out Jiraiya-otoo-san already knew._ Naruto told Kyuubi who gave a mental nod of the head.

Turning around he made his way to the Hokage tower. When he got to Tsunade's office he was surprised to see that Shizune was not there.

_She's probably gone to get kaa-san more paperwork. _Naruto thought with a laugh. He slowly opened the door to the office to find that there was nobody there.

_Maybe she's at the hospital. _He thought with a small frown. He closed the door and began walking down the stairs, as he got to the level below the Kage office he heard voices talking a little loudly.

Curios as to whet they were talking about he moved foreword to the door that the voices had come from.

"There is no way he can be excused for what he has done." A loud voice boomed with anger clear in his voice.

_That sounds like the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi I think his name was if that book I read was correct. _Naruto thought to himself. _It must be a council meeting I should go Kaa-san is probably in there, I'll go wait outside her office._

Naruto was about to go back up the stairs when a sentence caught his attention.

"The demon must be punished for what he did to Sasuke." An angry voice spoke.

_Demon? Sasuke? They must be talking about me, well if they are going to talk about me behind my back like they did with Jiji-sensei then I might as well listen so I can find out what they are up to. _Naruto thought with a mental shrug as he retuned into the conversation.

"He must be executed." A boisterous voice spoke up.

"You can't do that. He did what he was told in completing his mission successfully, if you try to do that then ninja will stop taking missions as you are giving the impression that if you fail a mission or don't do it to your satisfaction that you can do whatever the hell you like to them." A voice shouted, it gave Naruto the distinct impression of a female Kiba. There were several murmurs of agreement.

"Then banish him. If we can't have him killed then he must be banished." Another voice retorted.

"So you are going to banish a ninja for successfully completing his mission. That's just as bad as having him executed and will most likely have the same side effects." A lazy voice spoke up.

_Must be a Nara. _Naruto deduced.

"But we can have him banished on the grounds that he is a danger to the village." The voice of an old woman spoke up; power and authority clear in her voice.

"How did you work that out, as far as I know he has never done anything to show he is a danger to this village, even when those foolish villagers beat him, he doesn't even defend himself so as to not harm them." A distinctly male voice spoke up, sounding strangely like Ino except with wisdom and strength in place of Ino's arrogance and childishness.

"Hatake Kakashi reported that there were visible traces of the Kyuubi's chakra when he went to the valley of the end to investigate the battle when Sasuke and the demon were in the hospital." An old mans voice spoke like the old woman's hers held power and authority. Hatake Kakashi would you please give us a report on the demon's role in your team." He spoke spitting out the word demon with spite.

"Yes Homura-sama. I went to the valley of the end to look for clues as to what happened during the fight. When I got there the valley was littered with craters and scorch marks and there was a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra lingering in the air and in the surrounding area." Kakashi spoke.

_What is he talking about? I only used a small amount and that was only to cover the fact that I had loosened the suppression seals and was using a small amount of my true speed. There was only enough to make it obvious that I was 'using' Kyuu-kun's chakra. _Naruto wondered.

"What are his actions like on your team?" The old woman's voice asked.

"He is loud, obnoxious and never does his share of the work. He is a hindrance and is only holding the other members of my team back." Kakashi spoke coldly.

The words he spoke tore at Naruto's heart but not as much as what happened next.

"Alright then, at dawn Naruto Uzumaki will be banished from Konoha and if he returns then he is to be killed on sight." A woman spoke, her voice soft yet full of authority and with no remorse for what she had just said.

The voice was of one of the few people that he trusted and cared for as family. "k-kaa-san." Naruto muttered softly as tears flowed from his eyes. His voice betraying his feeling of betrayal and heartbreak.

Quickly he came up with a plan within a few seconds. He quickly bit his thumb and went threw a set of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: 7 deadly sins, alchemist and Ishbalen." He whispered. In a silent puff of smoke there were 10 people.

The first one was a man that wore tight black shorts and a tight black top that only covered the top of his torso. He wore a black cloth headband with an upside down red triangle with small circles at each point of the circle. He wore black sandals and had a red tattoo on the side of his left leg. It was a six pointed star with a simple dragon going around it and 2 wings on each side of the tattoo (Oruboros). He had purple slitted eyes with long green hair the colour of grass. He was Envy

The second one was a tall woman that wore a tight black dress that accentuated her figure and large bust. She wore gloves that reached up to mid way between her elbow and shoulder with a red line going down the middle of each with a circle on the upper part of the glove and on the back of her hands. She had long silky black hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the first male, her lips were coloured black. She had the same tattoo as the first guy but it was on the upper part of her torso, above were her dress stopped. She wore black high healed boots. She was Lust.

The third one was a short bald slightly overweight man in a black body suit that stopped at the elbows. He had a red line going from his left hand up his arms, over his shoulder and down his other arm with a circle on the upper part of each arm. He wore black wrist bands that connected to the red lines on his arms and had what looked like arrow heads on them. He had glowing white beady eyes and the same tattoo but it was on his tongue that was slightly hanging out of his mouth. He was Gluttony.

The fourth one was a tall woman that wore a flowing dark purple dress that covered some of the floor around her and gloves similar to the woman before her but in dark purple not black She had long dark brown hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the others, she had the same tattoo which was on the left side of her upper torso, above were her dress finished next to the left strap that held the dress up. She was Sloth.

The fifth one was a tall man that wore a blue uniform (just type in fma uniform in google images and it should come up.) and black shoes. He had short black hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The visible eye was the same slitted purple as the others but Naruto could not see the tattoo. He was Pride.

The sixth one was a tall man that wore tight black leather pants and a tight top that stopped at his shoulders. He had one a black jacket that stopped at the shoulders, with white fur around the collar. He wore black boots and black leather bangles that hung loosely around each of his wrists. He had the same purple slitted eyes as the others with black tinted sunglasses positioned lowly on his nose, short dark brown eyes and he had the same tattoo on the back of his left hand. He was Greed.

The seventh was a small boy that wore a loose blue top that covered the top part of his torso and tight blue shorts. He had the same red lines as the fat man and the first woman, his came from under his top and stopped at the top of his legs. His left leg and right arm were tanned while his rest of him was pale. He had long black hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the others but Naruto could not see the tattoo. He was Wrath.

Slightly behind the first seven people were 3 more.

The first one was a medium sized man that wore tight black leather pants with a brown belt, a tight black shirt with a black jacket over it and a red overcoat on top. He wore white gloves and black combat boots. He had gold eyes and smooth silky, golden blond hair that was tied into a braid. His face was slim and handsome. He was Ed.

The third man wore the same blue uniform as the man with the eye patch; he had short black hair and black eyes. He wore gloves with strange circle, with strange symbols inside it, on the back of each glove and he wore black shoes. He was Roy.

The last one was a tall man that wore black pants with a white strip around the upper left leg, he wore a white shirt with a yellow leather jacket over it and he wore black boots. You could see the end of a large tattoo on his right arm around his wrist. He wore glasses that covered his blood red eyes, his skin was tanned except for a large X scar on his forehead with the bottom going over his eyes, and he had white hair on the top of his head while it was dark silver on the side. He was Scar.

"Enact protocol 13." Naruto whispered softly so only they would be able to hear him. They each nodded as they vanished without a sound using pure speed.

Protocol 13 was when Naruto had to get out of the village quickly. He would summon Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Ed, Roy and Scar. Ed and Roy would go to the shops and get enough supplies to last several months while the rest of them went to his home and packed everything that was not already stored away that he would need for either survival or for personal reasons.

His home was the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan compound; his parent's home.

When Sarutobi-jiji had told Naruto that he would train him to become a shinobi at the age of 5 he had also told Naruto about Kyuubi and his parents.

After that he had moved into his parent's clan compound and begun his training under both Kyuu-kun and Sarutobi-jiji.

After a particularly close call with the council wanting to execute Naruto they had come up with the 13 protocols incase something happened where Naruto would be forced to flee the village. Protocol 1 was a basic one and the lowest level but protocol 13 was the highest level.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the scraping of chairs across the floor and the sound of footsteps.

_Shit._ Naruto thought as the door opened to show the faces of Kakashi and Tsunade which quickly turned to shock and horror.

"N-naruto how long have you been stood there?" Tsunade asked quickly as she noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Long enough." Naruto spoke lowly as he wiped away his tears and clenched his fists. "If you want me gone from the village then that is what you shall get but I will not allow you access to my families clan secrets." He spoke as he turned to walk away.

"Halt." The stern voice of Danzo spoke; Naruto was surrounded by 4 'Ne' ANBU when the man snapped his fingers.

One of Naruto's brow rose as he turned to look at the council who were now all in the hall.

"What did you mean by clan secrets demon?" Homura asked with venom in his voice causing Naruto to laugh softly. "Something you find amusing demon."

"Just the fact that Sarutobi-sensei really didn't tell you, then again he always did suspect you and Koharu of treason and the fact that you were siding with Danzo and his 'Ne'." Naruto spoke as he levelled a glare at Homura.

"What do you mean 'Sarutobi-sensei' demon? The only ones he trained were the sannin." One of the civilian council hissed at Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sensei trained me from the age of 5 so that I would be able to protect myself and so that I would be able to be a shinobi as he knew I would most likely get a sensei that hated me as the council chose the genin teams and he was right." Naruto told them as he glared at Kakashi. "And what I mean by clan secrets is self explanatory, so unless you really are as stupid as you look then you should be able to work that out don't you think."

Naruto laughed a soft laugh as Homura levelled a glare at him with a pathetic amount of ki (killer intent).

"If that is all the ki you can produce then I am not surprised you hide behind your status as a council member and the ANBU. It is pathetic." Naruto spoke as he released a massive amount of ki that brought many to there knees, except for the ones that he knew had tried to protect and help him, they were unaffected by the ki. "That is ki." He told them releasing the ki that held them at bay. "Now if you don't mind I am going to do as you wanted and leave this village."

"You will leave all clan information in our hand demon." Danzo spoke with a smirk thinking that he would do as he said.

"Like I said I will not allow you access to my clan secrets. And don't try taking them by force it would only be detrimental to your health and that of your ANBU." Naruto said in a voice like steel.

"Sochi please listen f…" Tsunade never got to finish her sentence.

"Don't ever call me that. You don't deserve the right to call me anything other than Uzumaki-san or Namikaze-san. I trusted you and thought of you as family and in return you betrayed me." He hissed at Tsunade with enough ki to scare Kyuubi and give some of the civilian council member's heart attacks.

Tsunade was on her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks as Naruto vanished in a swirl of black fire.

"D-did he just say Namikaze?" Kakashi asked in shock. "But that would mean that he…is… o my god." He whispered as his hand flew to his masked mouth as his visible eye leaked tears for the first time in 13 years. "H-he's s-s-sensei's s-son, my g-godson. What have I done?"

"H-he's m-my g-g-grandson?" Tsunade muttered softly as she broke down even further over what she had just learned.

The council was in shock. The one they called demon was the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze as well as the last holder of the most powerful doujutsu on a par with the rinnegan and the son of the greatest hero in Konoha's history.

O they were so fucked.

After another minute Tsunade shot up and out a window as she ran towards Naruto's apartment followed by Kakashi and the shinobi council.

They had to stop Naruto leaving.

When they got to his apartment they broke down the door to find the apartment empty and layered with dust.

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks as she began to rack her brain for were he could be. Then she shot off when she worked out were he was. The clan compound.

The council and Kakashi followed her over the roof tops and into the forest on top of the Hokage monument. After a few minutes they reached a large gate that had 11 people in front of it, all of them wore a black cloak with kanji on the back in red.

The kanji on each was different. They were: Greed; Sloth; Pride; Wrath; Lust; Gluttony; Envy; Flame; Metal; Destroyer; and Gaia.

They each had a large sealing scroll on their backs.

The ones with Sloth and Lust on their cloaks were obviously female shown by there generous curves while the others had muscled bodies that showed hours of training, though the one with Greed on his cloak was short and slightly overweight it was like he was an Akimichi only shorter and it was obvious that it was not all fat and the one with Envy was thinner showing he had a more lithe athletic build

The one with Gaia had his hood down so you could see his face unlike the others. It was Naruto… but he had changed, he no longer had any baby fat on his body and his hair wasn't the spiky blonde they were used to, his body was lean and muscled, his hair was tied into a braid that reached to his mid back, it was blond with blood red, green and black streaks in it. His whisker marks had faded and his eyes were slitted purple (the same shade as the homunculi) and on his forehead was the Oruboros tattoo. His teeth had sharpened and he had two 2 inch long fangs and his fingernails had become three inch long claws.

He was currently drawing seals on the gate so that only someone from his family would be able to get inside the compound and they would need his permission to enter.

He had just finished writing the last of the seals when the one with Metal on his cloak spoke up in a soft yet powerful voice.

"Naru-kun if we are going to leave should we bring _them_ back?" He asked expressing the word them.

"I don't know Ed-kun. I guess but do you think they would want to come back. Especially when they see what the village has become. What would they think of me, they are probably ashamed of me, besides Shini-sensei wouldn't allow it." Naruto spoke softly as he looked down at his feet.

"Naruto no matter what they would never be ashamed of you." The one with Lust on her cloak spoke as she hugged him tenderly from behind. "And the others would want to know about the village so they could try to repair the damage done."

"Alright but if Shini-sensei steps in and stops me then you are taking the blame." Naruto spoke with a laugh as he wiped away his tears just as the Shinobi council, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya, who had noticed the group run to Naruto's apartment then out and straight to the clan compound.

"S-Sochi please stop…" Tsunade tried but was stopped as the people in robes stepped in front of Naruto where glaring at them, minus Jiraiya. The Shinobi, minus Jiraiya gasped as they saw the same slitted purple eyes and tattoo on each of them, though the tattoo was not visible on all of them.

"Sochi what's going on?" Jiraiya asked confused as he moved over to Naruto as the group moved out of his way then moved back as the others tried to take that chance to get to Naruto and talk to him only to stop as Lust pointed her fingers at them as they shot out imbedding into the ground in front of them.

"They chose to banish me." Naruto stated. "And what's worse is that Senju-san and Hatake-san were both in on it. A few of the shinobi council tried to stop it but were overruled."

Tsunade and Kakashi could feel his words pierce there hearts when he referred to them as Senju-san and Hatake-san. Jiraiya was shocked, furious … o who was he kidding he was PISSED.

He turned and glared at the 2 as they looked down.

"So where are we going?" Jiraiya asked as he turned back to Naruto who looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Naruto asked.

"You really think I am going to leave you to go on your own?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. "You would most likely get lost." He told him with an infectious grin that Naruto returned.

"Then before we go…" Naruto spoke before he walked foreword and ran through a string of hand signs as black chakra began to swirl around him.

He finished on a sign that none of the shinobi, minus Jiraiya, recognised. Jiraiya, the homunculi, Roy, Ed and Scar knew it as the sign for shinigami.

He slammed his hands on the ground as4 coffins rose from the ground; on the front of them they had Sho, Nin, Yon and a swirl.

Each of lids fell off to reveal the Shodaime, Nindaime and Yondaime Hokage's and a woman around the same age as the Yondaime. She had long red hair and softly tanned skin. She wore a blood red battle kimono with a black phoenix on the front as the fire from its wings swirled around her torso while the bottom of the kimono had a large blue whirlpool. She wore red ninja sandals and a pair of Sai's on her hips while on her back in a crisscross design were a pair of dual swords in black in black sheaths (.). She had dark blue eyes and a beautiful heart shaped face.

Each of them walked out of their respective coffins slowly as they looked around slightly confused.

"Where… where are we. The last thing I remember was talking to Shinigami-sensei?" The Shodaime spoke softly.

"She was telling us that we were going back… I didn't understand what she was talking about." The Nindaime picked up after his brother.

"She must have known we were going to be resurrected… that or she did this but she didn't make any move to so someone else must have." The Yondaime mused.

Each of the, newly resurrected were broken out of their musings when they heard someone fall to the ground.

Everyone turned to see Naruto on the ground being helped into a comfy with the help of Jiraiya and Ed.

"Are you ok Sochi?" Jiraiya asked worry clear in his voice.

"Yea I just never resurrected someone before… it took more out of me than I thought it would." Naruto answered as his eyelids drooped.

"You should be more careful Naru-kun." Ed spoke with a smile as he moved a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"Yea yea." Naruto murmured sleepily before he closed his eyes.

"N-naruto?" The woman whispered softly as a tear slid down her cheek when she noticed the faded whisker marks.

She and the Yondaime ran over to Naruto before leaning down to get a better look at their son as Kushina took him from Ed and Jiraiya while Sloth went over to Jiraiya and Minato to tell them all about what had happened and what Naruto had overheard while the shinobi council, Tsunade and Kakashi were frozen in shock about what they had just seen.

Jiraiya had known all about Naruto's status as the sin of death and as the reincarnation of Gaia, but he had no idea that he had advanced so far as to be able to bring the dead back to life.

As Sloth began to explain what had happened to Jiraiya and Minato she could see them getting more and more angry.

It was obvious to Minato that Konoha had ignored his last wish before he died, though he had no idea how much they had done to his son and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"How bad has his life been?" Minato asked Sloth when she finished talking, by that time the shinobi had finally snapped out of their stupor.

Hashirama and Tobirama had both been listening to what Sloth had been saying; they were shocked about what they had heard. They both knew about Minato sealing the Kyuubi into his son and they had hoped that Konoha had listened to his last request but it seemed they hadn't and they were also curious about how far Konoha had fallen since their deaths. Sarutobi had been surprisingly tight lipped about Naruto and what had happened to him showing that it wasn't good.

Sloth put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small glowing green crystal.

"This is a memory crystal. It is something Naruto created. It's function is to hold memories and knowledge so that if something happens to the person who's memories are inside it someone will be able to use that persons knowledge for what they wish but only when certain parameters are met, that is if there are any programmed into the crystal. This is one that Naruto made while in the hospital after a mission a few days ago when he got bored. Inside are all his memories up until that point. If you wish to know what he went through take the crystal and pump chakra into it but I warn you; you will not like what you see." Sloth said as she held out the crystal to him.

He reached out with slightly shaking hands as he picked up the crystal and pumped chakra into the crystal.

Information began to pump through his mind as it was absorbed, images of a small child crying, alone. A child smiling happily as the man he thought of as a grandfather taught him a new jutsu, being scolded by a smiling old man for painting the hokage monument. Being beaten, poisoned, assassination attempts. Being killed and brought back to life by Kyuubi. Meeting the great fox and the 7 homunculus, Ed, Roy and Scar. Grieving for the loss of his grandfather figure. All the sadness, all the pain, happiness and anger that Naruto had felt and seen flowed into his mind as it was absorbed.

When it stopped he fell to his knee's as he wept. He wept for his son's pain, the little happiness he had and the fact that he had to hide who he was to protect himself.

When he stopped and looked up his eyes burnt with fury that manifested itself as his chakra swirled around him in an angry swirl, lifting his cloak and ruffling his hair as it flowed around him and plants began to grow at a rapid rate around him.

Minato reeled in his chakra as he walked over to his son and wife. When she looked up at him he held out the crystal to her and told her to channel chakra into it as he picked Naruto up gently.

When Kushina had absorbed all the knowledge in the crystal she had a similar reaction as Minato except her doujutsu activated.

Her eyes became a honey yellow and the image of a red dove with its wings spread shone in her eyes as they gleamed with fury.

Kushina threw the crystal over to the Shodaime who channelled chakra into the crystal before giving to his brother so he could do the same.

They both reacted the same way as Minato and Kushina. Around Hashirama plants began to grow at a rapid pace and trees began to sprout while with Tobirama water began to condense around him and swirled around him intertwining with his chakra.

Oh they were pissed, well and truly pissed.

They both walked over to the group, wondering what was going to happen now.

Tsunade was just about to talk when Ed appeared in front of the group and began going through hand signs at a very fast pace.

The council, Tsunade and Kakashi slid into defensive stances.

When Ed finished his hand signs he slammed his hands on the ground as a large circle with lots of complicated symbols and designs inside it.

"Mass transportation jutsu." He whispered and in a flash of red and black… they were gone.

"Oh this is not good." Tsume muttered to which they couldn't help but nod.

**So do ya like…hate…well? What do ya think?**

**Review plz. No flames. Constructive criticism, yes.**

**JA NE**

**Dibble**

(reincarnation of Gaia and powerful doujutsu)


End file.
